What Now?
by care1bear
Summary: A new girl is in town. Damon is in for a rude awakening. I suck at summaries. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first time writing in over 4 years. First time writing a VD story. Bare with me. LoL.**

I'm not normal. I've never been normal. Over the years I have learned to pretend to be something I'm not. Human. Being a vampire was not my choice but I try not to dwell on it. Hiding is what I do best. I have since the day I became a vampire long ago.

Sitting on my temporary bed. Unlike some vampires I chose a small, cheap apartment. I decided I need to empty the skeletons out of my closet. Going to the biggest skeleton of all. Damon Salvatore. I have searched everywhere for him and now he's in the last place I would have expected, Mystic Falls. The place where it all started. I should have known, laughing slightly to myself. As I start unpacking my clothes into the closet in my bedroom I grab my phone and call one of my friends, Kayla.

All I hear is the ringing on the other end before a cheery voice picks up the phone. "Jessica, I thought you would never call!" her friend exclaims making me laugh.

"I just started unpacking my stuff." I say in response. Kayla was very impatient but a very good friend.

"Have you paid him a visit yet?" she questions hoping to get some juicy gossip. Same old Kayla.

"No. I just got here. When are you heading out?" I ask missing my best friend.

"Soon but I have to go. I'll text you later." she says then hangs up.

I look in the mirror and wonder if I should go see him today. Shaking my head I head off to take a shower as the sun sets. Ready for the day to be over. After my shower I blow dried my long, thick, light brown hair and straightened my hair before bed. Looking at my phone I noticed in was 10 P.M. Sighing heavily I went to bed thinking of the coming events. How the next few days would be hectic and full of questions. Clearing my head of such thoughts I slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**AN: I know it's short but I will make the next chapter longer. Review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up slowly I rub my eyes trying to rub all the sleep from them. Getting up from my bed I glimpse at my reflection in the mirror only to be flung into a flashback..

_Flashback: I was running through the forest in the middle of the night. Trying to be as quiet as possible to not leave a trail as I try to escape the monster that is chasing me. Fear is all I feel as I run forever as it seems. My dress tearing slightly from the bushes. Silent tears running down my face. I have never have been so scared in my short life. No thoughts going through my head as I run. I trip on a branch laying on the ground, turning slightly as I fall on my back. I hear footsteps heading towards me. It can't be the end. And then silence. Total and utter silence. I'm afraid to move. To speak. To even think. Then I see him. His evil smile. His drunk demeanor. I try to get to my feet before he gets me but.._

_End flashback._

I stop the memory right there. It's not going to do me any good thinking about this now. It's been a long time. 'I hate this place.' I think to myself. Being here brought back too many painful memories. Memories that I thought I had forgotten. Wishful thinking on my part I guess. Pushing my thoughts aside I decide to get dressed in jeans and a plain t-shirt. Putting on barely any make-up. 'Who am I trying to impress?' I thought. Sighing I head to my car planning on going to the Grill. It only takes a few miinutes before I reach the Grill. Climbing out of my car I spot a few kids around my age heading inside. I follow cautiously behind them into the building. As I watch them head to the pool table I take a seat in on of the far booths. There was three teenagers playing pool. One boy was tall with blode hair and blue eyes, another boy was tall with dark brown, almost black, hair, brown eyes. The girl was short with long brown hair and brown eyes.

Feeling like a stalker I turn my head away from them as I signal the bartender over. After using compulsion on the bartender and a couple drinks later I manage to convince myself that I should wait a couple more days before I make my grand appearance. Feeling the need for blood I drive to my apartment for some animal blood that I had stored in my fridge. Taking to water bottles filled with blood out I quickly devour it. Leaving not even a drop left in the bottles.

Looking at the clock it was only 1 P.M. 'Ugggghhhh! Could time go by any slower?' I think. Feeling the urge to call Kayla and check up on things I take out my phone and dial her number. After pressing call I wait only a few seconds before she answers.

"Hello?" She says. Sounding too happy.

"Hey. How are things?" I ask. 'I hope everything is ok.' I think to myself. Kayla was a very impulsive person. She's also very unpredictable.

"Good. I should be there in a week." She says. "How are things with you?"

"Things are ok. I can't wait for you to get here." I say sadly. "How is everyone?"

"They're good. They are coming with me."

"That's good." I smile.

After what felt like an eternity she got off the phone with her best friend. She had to get off the phone because her battery was going to die. Looking once again at the clock the time said it was 9:30 P.M. Grabbing something quick to eat she took a long bath with her favorite music playing. Tomorrow she needed to go shopping. She was running low on stuff already and she's only been here a day. After washing her hair after her bath she decided to put curlers in her hair for tomorrow and washed her make-up off. Sighing heavily with boredom and tiredness she headed off to bed. Hoping for another dreamless night.

**AN: I would like to give a special thanks to RayRalo and Anghel Ni Kamatayan for reviewing and adding the story on alert. You guys made my day. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_It was the night of the ball. I was dressed elegantly in a light green dress. It had silver designs all along it. My hair braided to perfection by my hand maid. It's my farewell ball. I'm leaving for a year to go to Paris to study. I'm going to enjoy this last ball. All of my things are already packed. Looking at myself in the mirror for the last time I head to the door. Briefly touching my heart shaped locket around my neck. Giving me hope that tomorrow would be a good day. _

_ Then everything blacks out. I'm in the woods outside my home running. My face hurts but I can't figure out why. All I know is that I need to get away. I hear people calling my name but I fear what's going on so I remain silent. Except for my almost silent footsteps on the ground. 'What is going on?' I ask myself. 'I have to leave tonight. I can't stay here any longer.' After I ran about 5 miles I found Stefan on his way to my ball riding a horse. I quickly stop him and ask if I can borrow the horse. I lied to him and said that I would be back shortly. Truth is I wasn't coming back. I couldn't figure out why but my mind was screaming at me to leave Mystic falls and go to Paris._

I shot up out of bed at the dream. Memories coming back. One of the few days I could never forget. Except for what was missing in the middle. Over the years I have begun to black out when something bad happens but normally I get the memories back. Not that one though. I have asked countless witches to help me but they say that I have to figure it out myself. That I'm the key to unlock it.

I look outside to see it's storming outside. I guess I'm not going for a walk this morning. I get up and walk to the small closet and pick out my clothes for the day. I pick out jeans and a tank top. Going over to my jewelry box I pull out my old heart shaped locket from it. Looking at it I see that it is still in good condition. It was my favorite piece of jewelry. I kept it with my always. Barely wearing it though. I slip my necklace on and for a brief moment touching my locket with eyes full of sorrow. It reminded me of my mother. I miss my mother very much but I know I'll never see her again..

I stop the thoughts short as I realize I have tears streaking down my face. My face turning slightly red from crying. It was and still is a painful thought. And it will aslways be a painful thought. Losing my mother at a young age was devastating. It shouldn't have happened. It should have been her not her mother.

'These dreams have me going nuts.' I think to myself. 'This place is going to be the death of me.' After I change clothes I sit on the couch in the living room reading my favorite book. Sitting for several hours reading had made me hungry. Going to the kitchen I quickly drank a couple bags of blood. Taking a quick look out of the window I notice it has stopped raining. Deciding I should go for my walk to the cemetary I grab a coat and head outside. Walking pretty briskly I walk only a couple of blocks before I end up at my destination. The cemetary has really filled up over the time I had been gone. Quickly spotting the area I was headed I walked over there. 'There's no one here' I though to myself.

There it is. My mother's tombstone. Marie Elise Parcher. I instantly start crying and fall on the ground by it. The sadness just exploding out of me. "I wish it was me, Mom." I say to her tombstone. "I'm sorry I left. I should have never left." After sitting there talking to my mother's tombstone and crying for a while I notice that the sun starting to set. I try my best to make myself presentable even though no one was there. I turn and start heading home. I needed to clear my head.

I bump into someone while trying to clear my head. I look at her and a quick sorry before helping her pick up her journal that she dropped. After a close inspection I could tell she was the girl I had seen playing pool at the Grill.

"Hi. I'm Elena." She says sticking her hand out.

"I'm Jessica." I say while shaking her hand.

"Are you new here?" She asks.

"Yeah. How could you tell?" I ask trying to make the mood light.

"I haven't seen you around before." She smiles. She seems like a nice person. We talk for a couple minutes before we part. She gave me her number to text her if I needed anything. Perhaps I could have my first friend her.

After walking home I just plop down on my bed. Already tired from everything. This place had a big effect on me. Not a good one either. Deciding it was time for bed I changed my clothes and curled up in bed. Tomorrow should be interesting.

**AN: Thanks to Rayralo for reviewing my last chapter and NixyCullen for adding my story to your alerts. You guys made my day. :)**


End file.
